An X Reunion
by DahliaxBell
Summary: Well, it's the holidays again; and everyone's all grown up! Rogue and Logan return after a three years absence to spend the holidays with her friends; but, her and Kitty are gonna recieve nice lil' gifts; have things changed THAT much? REVISED
1. Default Chapter

AN- Okay, this is TOTALLY A/U! Remember that….now, THIS IS NOT A ROMY!!! So, if you HATE non Romy's so bad, that you actually wanna kill the author for DARING to do it, then turn and run screaming for the hills, and take the yellow brick road….when you get to the end, take the quick left, and pull into your new home where they'll provide you the lovely and comfy warm white jacket, and a nice comfy padded wall room…..but if you don't mind it not being a romy, then read on! So….summary…..everyone's over 18…..graduated…..Rogue and Logan are returning after two years of being gone, to spend the holidays wif friends and family….But….two of the girls in the little clique will be getting very nice gifts from their men….who will it be? Hmmm…..enjoy the fic! *hands you all lollipops, candy canes, and sodas to enjoy* Okay, so it's no where near December, but hey….after makin my picture that's posted up on my site, where they're all wearing santa hats, I've decided…hey, why not? So, it's under my site, as the banner for this fic, under the fanfictions section…woohoo! READ ON! Oh yeah, read and review and lemme know what ya'all think….hehehe


	2. All Grown Up

All Grown Up 

            Rogue sighed, as she stood against the wall of the elevator, standing next to her longtime love, Logan. It had been three years that they have been a couple; since she had just about turned eighteen. The Penthouse Suite that her two friends, Brian and Tabitha resided in, was another ten floors up. The snow had fallen lightly outside, yet the streets, and pavement of the sidewalks were freshly shoveled free of the snow. She was eager to see her friends again; her and Logan had taken a trip across country, heading into Canada and back. They had been gone for three years now. They had decided to take the trip the moment she graduated; she had said goodbye to her best friend, Elizabeth, almost reluctantly. And now, she was going to be reunited with them for the first time in three years. She was nervous; _deeply_ nervous of the reunion; she didn't know if the group's closeness with her had possibly been affected. She had never been able to really stop and settle in one place while she and Logan were away, long enough to write a letter to her best friend with a return address. The only communication was Rogue sending postcards, and brief phone calls, that both were eager to make. 

            Logan could sense the nervousness in her. He smiled, placing his arm around her, comforting her. He had been gone from those he cared about too much; he knew from experience, what it was like to reunite with old friends after long periods of being away. She sighed heavily, resting her head into his shoulder. "It'll be okay, darlin'. Distance makes the heart grow fonder, you know." He smiled.

            "I hope so." Rogue nervously told him.

*~*~*~*

            Elizabeth smiled, as she placed the last glass ornament onto the large Christmas tree that stood in the middle of the living room, of Tabitha, and her twin, Brian's, penthouse suite. Brian smiled up at the decorated tree proudly. "Nice. Now you do me!" Brian said to the tree.

The twins were now at the age of twenty-one; while Tabitha was still at the mere age of twenty. Everyone had grown up; graduated, some moved out of the Institute, some had stayed. Remy turned from the balcony, and walked into the large suite. "Nice, mon ami." He smiled coyly.

            Elizabeth looked at him with a wide grin. The two had been best friends as teenagers, finally falling in love, and committing themselves to each other, for the past three years. They lived in a posh apartment in Manhattan. Not far from her twin and Tabitha. "Now, where's the star?" Elizabeth asked Brian.

            Tabitha smiled, "I've got _just_ the thing!" She grinned.

            She rushed to the table, and slipped off a piece of cloth, pulling out a star. She hurriedly rushed towards the tree, and Brian, using his mutant superhuman strength, lifted her up with ease, letting her place the star onto the tree. In the middle of the star, was a picture of herself, smiling. The others glared at the ornament on top of the tree. Tabitha crossed her arms, grinning proudly at the artifact. "Now, doesn't the tree look beautiful? I mean, now the ornaments have something to aspire to!" She smiled.

            "Ah, yes. Shining like a _beacon_ of unemployment." Elizabeth smiled.

            Remy shook his head, smiling, as he turned to answer the door at the doorbell. Brian grinned, as he helped Tabitha to her feet on the ground. She smiled, hugging onto him. Remy opened the door, and smiled, seeing the two friends they had not seen for three years, "Logan! Rogue!" He smiled.

            Elizabeth swung around, her face beaming. Rogue rushed in, and the two best friends rushed to each other, throwing their arms around each other in a hug. Logan smiled, as he walked into the suite, ushered by Remy. Remy closed the door after him, as Logan shook his hand, "How's it goin, Cajun?" Logan smiled.

            "Good, and yourself?" Remy asked.

            Logan shrugged, "Been great." He then turned, as Tabitha nearly pounced on him, hugging him, "Oh, hey you wild child!" He smiled, as he hugged the young blonde.

            Brian stood at the hugging Rogue and Elizabeth, waiting for his turn to hug the girl he thought of as a second sister. She looked up at him, and took an arm, wrapping it around him as well, sharing a group hug. Elizabeth pulled away from her, and touched her bare hands to her face, "I'm so glad you've come, luv!" Elizabeth smiled, with tears welling in her eyes.

            Rogue fought to keep the tears back, but to no prevail. She was overcome with emotion, at the first sight of her best friends, whom she thought of as her other siblings. She had learned to control her mutation, with help of extensive sessions with Professor Xavier. She was able to touch. Rogue and Elizabeth hugged once more, kissing each other on the cheeks. Elizabeth pulled away, allowing Tabitha and Remy to hug the Southern Belle. Elizabeth turned her attention to her dear friend, Logan, and hugged him tightly, "Hey, kid." He smiled.

            "It's so good to see you!" Elizabeth gushed.

            Brian shook his hand, "Good to have you back home, my friend." Brian smiled.

            "Come, come! Sit! Are you hungry, thirsty?" Elizabeth asked, quickly ushering the two guests towards the couch.

            Logan smiled, taking full advantage of the hospitality, "I'll take a beer." He coyly smiled.

            "I'll get em!" Tabitha immediately grinned, as she rushed towards the kitchen.

            "Kitty, Lance, Wanda, and John called, telling us they're on their way. Kurt and Amanda are heading over as well." Brian smiled.

            Rogue sighed, as Logan threw his arm over her shoulder, both of them resting back against the couch, "Good." She smiled, "It's so good to be back. I've missed you guys." She smiled.

            Tabitha returned with a beer bottle for Logan, and a bottle of champagne, and glasses for everyone. "Tabitha, we're not opening the champagne until everyone else gets here!" Remy told her.

            "Oh, phooey on you Gumbo!" Tabitha hissed, as she turned back to the kitchen.

            "Still the crazy nut, eh?" Logan grinned.

            "You have _no_ idea!" Brian laughed.

            Tabitha then returned with other beer bottles for everyone. She handed them out carefully, so they wouldn't fall out of her arms, before sitting on Brian's lap in the large armchair. Rogue sighed, looking around, "This is a nice place." She smiled.

            Elizabeth glared at her, noticing the slight change. A smile slowly formed on her lips, as she stared at the _new_ Rogue. She no longer wore the heavy eye makeup; but still dressed a tad gothic. Her large emerald green eyes were clear of the heavy dark eye shadow; her hair still kept layered and short; black vinyl pants on her legs, and a dark gray sweater. "Yeah, we pretty much thought of livin' it up for a while." Tabitha smiled.

            "So, anythin' change while we've been gone?" Logan asked.

            The others shrugged at his question, "Not really. Kurt and Amanda are livin' at the institute now. Ever since Amanda found out about her mutant gene, she decided to shack up there, even though she's latent. But, she helps out Hank with being an instructor; Jean and Scott are still anal, Lance and Kitty are shackin' up together in a house down the street from the institute. That's pretty much about it. Otherwise, everyone else stuck around the institute." Tabitha smirked.

            "What about Wanda? How's she been holdin' up since finding out what her dad did to her mind?" Rogue asked.

            "She's been okay. She's still trying to cope through the whole process of understanding. The Professor has been a big help to her." Elizabeth explained. "Plus, she and John are working on starting a family." Elizabeth grinned.

            Rogue's mouth dropped, with the corners creasing to a smile, "Are you serious? _Wanda_? Kids?"

            "Why not?" Elizabeth laughed.

            Rogue let out a small laugh. The door knocked, and Elizabeth rushed up to answer it. Rogue turned to Remy, "So, what about you?" She asked. "How've you been?"

            Remy smiled, with a shrug, "Been okay, chere. Been bouncin' back between Betsy's place and the institute." He smiled.

            "Hey you guys!" Elizabeth smiled, at Wanda, John, Lance, and Kitty.

            The four came in, taking off coats, and placing bags of gifts onto the floor. Rogue and Logan stood, to greet the mutants who had just walked into the suite. Wanda and Kitty rushed to Rogue, nearly knocking her to the ground, as they hugged her. "Oh my god! It's so good to see you Rogue!" Wanda gushed.

            "Yeah! You like, shoulda' called more!" Kitty joked.

            Rogue pulled away, looking at her two friends, "I know, but, we moved around so much, that I really didn't have a lotta time." Rogue smiled.

            Kitty rushed to Logan, after he said hello to John and Lance. She jumped up into his arms, hugging him eagerly. "Mr. Logan!" She smiled.

            "Hey, half pint!" He grinned, as he hugged her in return.

            "Yeah, feliz navi dude!" Tabitha grinned, "Okay! Now we break out the champagne!" Tabitha smiled.

            Wanda gave Brian a kiss on the cheek hello, before turning to give Remy the same greeting. "Bonjour, cherie." Remy smiled at her, as he received his greeting.

            "I have something for you Brian!" Kitty smiled, pulling out a package. "It's just a little something for your tree."

            Brian smiled, taking the rectangular box, "Oh, Kitty, you didn't have to, luv! I thought you were against the whole tree thing, with you being Jewish and all." He smiled.

            Brian began to open the gift, while Kitty explained herself, "Well, I figured I shouldn't be a flake, and like, impose my beliefs on you." She smiled.

            Brian opened the box, and tried to hold back his frown, as he pulled out a silver star, "The star of David." He said aloud.

            Tabitha peeked out from the kitchen, "What?! Who is this David, he's completely stolen my idea!" She snapped.

            Elizabeth turned from the crowd, looking at Tabitha. She then glanced at her twin, for an answer at the blonde's remark. "She makes me laugh." He quickly replied.

            Rogue let out a laugh, looking at Tabitha, "No, Tabby, it's the star of _David_." 

            Tabitha scoffed, "I heard that!" She then frowned, "But, has it been patented? That star up there is _my_ idea!" She snapped.

            Elizabeth smiled, "Tabitha, yes. It's been patented." She joked.

            "Oh? And by who?"

            Elizabeth gulped, raising an eyebrow, wondering how drunk the blonde was, "By God." She answered.

            Laughter consumed the room, and Tabitha winked, projecting a thought to Elizabeth, _duh, I know that; I'm just trying to lighten the mood!_, Elizabeth heard.

            Elizabeth shook her head, smiling at the blonde's antics. Tabitha rushed back into the kitchen, to prepare the champagne glasses. "Now, Kurt and Amanda just need to get here so we can head to the restaurant downstairs for some food." Brian announced.

            "Great! I'm starving!" Wanda smiled.

AN- okay, all, THIS IS COMPLETELY A/U! Everyone's grown up, remember? But, read and review, letting me know what you think….all you ROMY fanatics that wanna put out hits on authors who choose Rogue to go with someone else, while Remy goes with another….*bonks ya'all on the head with a mallet* LIGHTEN UP! Be open minded for once! If it offends ya that bad, then don't read it, and don't complain! As for everyone else *hands ya all candies and chocolates* WOOHOO! Now, the banner for this fic, with some characters wearing santa hats, (it's so cute), is posted up on mah site under fanfics….WOOHOO!


	3. Vixen and Blitzen?

**_Vixen and Blitzen?_******

            Everyone was seated at a table in the posh restaurant in the Waldorf Hotel; Remy, Elizabeth, Rogue, Logan, Brian, Tabitha, Wanda, John, Kurt, Amanda, Kitty, and Lance. Rogue sat, talking to the others at the table about her and Logan's long trip around the country. "But, the Black Hills? Those are absolutely gorgeous! I've never seen anythin' so beautiful!" Rogue gushed, as she picked up her glass of champagne.

            "I've always wanted to see those hills. I heard it was so peaceful there too." Wanda smiled, as she placed her chin onto her hand.

            Logan drank out of his beer bottle, nodding. "It is. We rented out a cabin there for a bit, and didn't really wanna leave." He smiled.

            Rogue blushed at his statement. Elizabeth nudged her slightly, giving her a wink. "I'm just so glad you're finally home, Rogue. We've missed you and Logan around the institute." Kurt smiled at his foster sister.

            Rogue reached over, and gently placed her hand onto his, "It's good to be home, Kurt." She smiled.

            Tabitha threw her hands up in surrender, "Okay, just a tad too mushy for me." She interrupted. She then looked at Elizabeth, "Betsy, aren't you gonna sing now?" She smiled.

            "Yeah, Betsy! Do it!" Amanda gushed.

            The suggestion caused quite an uproar at the table, as they pressured Elizabeth to perform her hidden talent to the public. Remy glared at her, dazedly, "Whatya plannin' on singin' cherie?" He smiled at her.

            Elizabeth drank the last of her champagne, and stood up. "You'll see." She smiled.

            She walked to the pianist, and grabbed onto the microphone from the microphone stand. Her companions at her table turned to face her, seeing her whisper to the pianist. The pianist smiled, nodding, and began playing a tune on the piano. Elizabeth smiled, and sat onto the piano, crossing her legs. Remy's eyebrow lifted, as he glared at her; she seemed to be perfectly dressed for the part; a red dress; the low shoulders, exposing her pale skin to him; the top of the dress fit her form perfectly; the skirt draping over her legs, save for the slits up the sides, that exposed the sides of her thighs to the crowd as she crossed her legs. Her long purple dyed hair had been put up into a twist, leaving strands falling around her face that reached her waist. She cleared her throat, and held the microphone up to her lips, "_Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree; for me; been an awful good girl; Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight…_"

            The others in the restaurant watched her performance; mostly the men, who seemed to be distracted from their meals or conversations. Elizabeth glared at Remy, as she sang on, "_Think of all the fun I've missed; Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed; Next year, I could be oh so good, If you'd check off my Christmas list…_"

            Remy smirked, as he winked at her. Rogue smiled at her best friend on the piano, "She _does_ have a good voice!" She smiled.

            "Yeah, Betsy's always wanted to sing." Brian grinned.

            John leaned over, lightly slapping Remy on the arm, "Looks like a couple of fellas are checkin' out your girl, mate!" He grinned.

            Remy frowned, glaring at him. He then smiled, "Well, can you blame 'em?" He smiled.

            "What'd you get for her this year, Remy?" Kurt asked.

            Remy shrugged, "I don't give away surprises." He smiled.

            They continued to watch Elizabeth's performance, until the song ended, "_…Hurry down the chimney…..tonight…._"

            An uproar of applause and cheers came over the audience, causing Elizabeth to slightly blush. "Thank you." She said into the microphone, before placing it back into the stand.

            She looked at the pianist, and placed her hand on his shoulder, silently thanking him. She looked up, and saw Remy already standing in front of her. He smiled, and leaned over, grabbing her hand, and placing it to his lips. "Lovely, cherie. Purely belle." He smiled.

            Elizabeth blushed more, as a wide grin came over her lips. Remy placed her hand to his lips, gently kissing it. He took her hand, and slipped it into the crook of his elbow, and walked her back towards their table. "That was awesome, Betts!" The girls gushed.

            Elizabeth sat in her seat, as Remy helped her sit. "Thanks, guys." She smiled.

            Tabitha leaned over, grabbing the bottle of champagne, and began filling everyone's glasses. "Okay, let's have a sweet little toast!" She grinned.

            Everyone held up their glasses, "Here's to a happy little reunion, of old friends, and may we _never_ drift apart again!" Tabitha smiled.

            "Uh, to all of us." Lance slightly corrected her with a smirk.

            "Whatever." Tabitha shrugged with a grin.

            They all tipped their glasses, and sipped out of their champagne glasses.

*~*~*~*

            The boys sat around the table, playing a favorite past time game, poker. Logan had a cigar in his mouth, lit, and smoking, while Remy and John had cigarettes dangling in theirs. Elizabeth, Rogue, Wanda, Tabitha, Kitty, and Amanda stood at the large window, overlooking the city below. They each had white robes on, "I don't know about this!" Rogue sighed uneasily.

            "Oh come on! It's not like anyone personally _knows_ you down there! Plus, like anyone can actually _see_ that far?" Kitty insisted.

            "Oh alright. I can't believe I let you guys talk me into this!" Rogue finally agreed.

            "Hey, we're all together again. We're gonna spend Christmas eve together, might as well have some fun!" Tabitha grinned.

            "Ready?" Elizabeth asked, as the girls clenched onto the hemlines of their robes.

            "Ready!" Wanda laughed.

            "One….two…._three_!" Tabitha counted.

            The girls in unison, on queue, split open their robes, flashing the city below, "Merry Christmas New York! Ha ha ha!" The girls shouted with a laugh.

            They then turned away, closing their robes, laughing hysterically at their actions. Rogue laughed, yet her pale cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "What are you girls doing?" Kurt asked them, as he concentrated on his hand of cards.

            "We just flashed the city!" Amanda answered him with a laugh.

            "Ah, such an old fashioned Christmas!" Tabitha smiled, as she picked up her glass of wine. The others smiled at her comment, "The stockings are hung by the chimney with care," She then took a drink of her champagne, "And I'll be _stinking_ drunk!" She smiled.

            The girls laughed at her comment. "Yeah, we should start calling Elizabeth _Vixen_, and you _Blitzed_!" Remy commented with a grin, as he placed some chips into the middle of the table.

            Tabitha smiled with a shrug. "Who's up for Caroling?" Elizabeth asked, as she took a drink from her glass.

            "In a hotel?" Brian asked.

            "Yeah, where you gonna go?" Logan asked.

            "Please, this is the Waldorf Astoria Hotel! We don't have to go _out_ for caroling!" Tabitha scoffed.

            Almost immediately, the doorbell rang. "It's open!" Tabitha said.

            The door opened, causing everyone's attention to turn to the maintenance man walking into the room, "Problem with the heater?" He asked.

            The men at the door raised an eyebrow at the girls, who only grinned innocently. "Yes, electrician. The dial's on 74, but we'd like it on 73!" Tabitha told him. She then looked at the girls, "Huh? Huh?" She nudged for an approval of her plan.

            Rogue smiled, lifting up her glass of champagne. The maintenance man rolled his eyes, walking across the room towards the heater. The men only froze, glaring at the girls with looks of slight shocks on their faces, as Tabitha pulled out a harmonica from the pocket of her robe. She blew into it, for a queue for the girls, "Good King Wenceslas looked out on the feast of Stephen…" She began lightly.

            The group of girls turned to the maintenance man, singing happily, joining in with Tabitha, "When the snow lay round about, deep and crisp and even. Brightly shown the moon that night, though the frost was cruel, when a poor man came in sight, gathering winter fuuuueeell!" The girls sang, as Tabitha held up a fifty dollar tip overdramatically.

             The maintenance man rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh, grabbing the tip from Tabitha's hand. The men at the table rolled their eyes, turning back to their game of poker as the maintenance man rushed out of the room. The girls jumped up and down, clapping happily. "That was so fun!" Wanda gushed.

            "Good _god_. What _else_ is going to happen?" Lance sighed.


	4. What'd You Get?

**_What'd You Get?_**

         "_I'm, dreaming of a white Christmas! Just like the ones I used to know!_", Tabitha sang, as she leaned back over the couch, looking at the bellboy who was concentrating on setting up their dinner tray.

         "_Where those tree tops, glisten; and, children listen; to hear, sleigh bells in the snow_," Elizabeth continued.

         "_The snow_!" The girls joined in unison.

         The bellboy gulped, glancing at the singing girls nervously. He looked to the men sitting at the table in the living room area for help. They only smirked at him; glad they weren't suffering the punishment. He sighed, rolling his eyes, as Tabitha leaned back further over the back of the couch, looking at him, waving the tip in the air, "_May your days be merry and bright! And may all your Christmases be white_!" She finished.

         The bellboy took the tip, and rushed out of the room, closing the door after him. Tabitha leaned up, to face the girls. They all laughed cheerfully. "Ah, servants are dumb." Tabitha sighed, as she ended her laughter.

         Remy glared at her, his eyebrows narrowing with annoyance. "She's drunk, mate." Brian answered for him.

         "Wait, the song ain't done yet!" Wanda reminded Tabitha.

         The girls bunched together, "_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, whaooo waaa!_" They finished, mocking a doo wop quartet.

         They then jumped up and down happily, clapping at their antics. "Oh, that's so fun!" Wanda smiled. "I mean, I torture the door to door sales men, but this is even better!" She smiled.

         Logan glanced at John across the table, as John nervously looked up from his cards. The men around him glared at him. He nervously laughed, "Yeah, she still does that. I'm surprised anyone comes around the house anymore." He nervously laughed.

         "Okay! Food time!" Tabitha exclaimed.

         "You know, looking at all this food makes me feel _horrible_ for the poor unfortunate souls outside." Elizabeth solemnly sighed.

         Remy stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her close. Rogue nodded, "Yeah, I know. I hate that about the holidays. You sit and think about how fortunate you really are." She added.

         Tabitha frowned, glaring at the food. Brian wrapped his arms around her, and she turned, looking up at him, "Honey, I know what we can do!" She gasped.

         "Oh oh." Everyone said in unison.

         "We can take pictures of us eating, and show it to them!" Tabitha suggested.

         Everyone raised eyebrows at her, as if she had drunken just a tad too much. Which she had already. Tabitha rushed out of Brian's hold, and turned to the end table, grabbing the camera. She held it in front of her, as she opened her mouth towards the large roasted turkey in the middle of the table, and snapped the picture. "Wow. If God created Jesus as a female, you'd be it, Tabitha." John sarcastically replied.

         Tabitha smiled proudly, "You're the best!" She smiled.

         The others around her rolled their eyes, shaking their heads. "Let's dig in." Kurt eagerly smiled, at the large array of food laid out in front of them.

*~*~*~*

         "Ah. I'm stuffed." Rogue smiled with content, as she sunk down in the couch.

         "I know, me too. I can't believe we stood out, eating _two_ dinners already. Appetizers downstairs, and gulfing down this food up here. Geez, I think I've gained like, thirty pounds already." Kitty groaned.

         "You know, it's too bad we're not kids anymore. How we used to listen for the hoofs on the roof." Elizabeth smiled.

         "Honey, I told you, Jean's not invited." Tabitha snapped.

         "Tabby!" Rogue laughed.

         "Did you have lumps of coal in your stockings every year, Tabby?" Kitty asked curiously.

         Tabitha shrugged, letting out a laugh, "Hey, it's not my fault I tell the truth."

         "You're so bad, Tabby!" Wanda laughed.

         "So, Wanda, what's this I hear about starting a family?" Rogue asked, changing the subject.

         Wanda blushed slightly, with a smile, as she turned to look at the balcony doors, to see her love, John, standing outside with the other men. Remy, Logan, and John had kept the boys outside with them, as they smoked their after meal stogies, with the non smokers just chatting with them, catching up. She then turned back to her friends, "Well, after Pietro and Crystal had their baby, I just couldn't believe the love I felt. I loved everything about watching over Luna; even the diaper changing. So, John and I have talked about it, and we decided to go ahead with it." She gushed.

         "Without gettin' married first?" Rogue asked, almost shocked.

         "Please, marriage is just a piece of paper to me. John and I _love_ each other. We've been together since _high school_! He's helped me deal with my issues and everything. We've been through everything together through thick and thin." Wanda scoffed.

         Tabitha shook her head with a smile, "Wow. Under those breasts, beats a heart as _big_ as those breasts!" Tabitha smiled.

         The girls erupted with laughter. "Uh, thanks?" Wanda laughed.

         "You've been dealin' okay with the issues, Wanda?" Rogue asked, after gaining composure from her laughter.

         Wanda nodded, "Yeah. I've been tryin' to deal with it. It's hard, but, Xavier and Betsy here along with John have been pullin' me through." Wanda smiled. "And with the support of these guys."

         "Well, I'm back, and now you've got me behind ya as well, hun." Rogue smiled.

         Wanda lightly slapped her arm, "Oh I _know_! Thank _god_ your back! These girls have been drivin' me _nuts_!" She joked.

         "Hey! Hush now!" Elizabeth snapped with a laugh.

         "So, what are you all gettin' for your men for Christmas, ladies?" Tabitha asked.

         "I got Lance a new PA system." Kitty whispered, "He's got this studio goin' on in our house, in the basement. So, he needed a new system, and I hope he likes this one!" Kitty smiled.

         "Wow! I got Brian a new sword set. Took me forever to find it. And it was _damned_ expensive, so if he doesn't like it, thank god I do. Because I'll just take it off his hands!" Tabitha smiled, "I was tempted to give him a Cher doll." She paused, before drinking her champagne; "I knew he wouldn't like that, so he'd be forced to give it to me." She smiled.

         The girls laughed at her comment. "Well, I got Remy a new _toy_. He likes to refer to his Harley's as toys now. So he'll be happy with this." Elizabeth smiled.

         "Geez, how many does he _have_ now?" Rogue asked.

         "He has a nice collection of about four. This will be the first one from me. It's custom designed due to his _codename_! It's a beautiful piece of work." Elizabeth proudly stated.

         "You spoil that boy. Has he gotten you anything nice?" Amanda asked.

         "Yes! But the things that are _really_ nice that he's gotten me are a tad personal." Elizabeth gushed.

         "Well, Kurt's gonna get a nice new theater system." Amanda smiled.

         Wanda let out a laugh, "I'm givin' John a nice zippo collector's set. We saw it in the mall a couple of months ago, and he was gushing all over it. I swear, if those Zippos were women, he'd probably have _sex_ with the poor things." Wanda laughed.

         "He wanted them that bad, huh?" Rogue added.

         Wanda nodded, as she grimaced, "Yeah! I mean, I can't believe I even got them. I might end up gettin' jealous over the damn things!" She then sighed, "The things I do to make that man smile." She grinned.

         "As does he." Elizabeth added.

         "Indeed." Wanda blushed.

         "Well, Logan is so hard to shop for. That man doesn't want anything but bikes. So, I'm just gonna drag him out shopping the day after Christmas. See what he wants. He insists on getting nothing this year, because he gives me the line of, _oh, you've given me enough already_, blah blah." Rogue laughed.

         The girls smiled at her comment. "Do you know if he's gotten _you_ anything?" Elizabeth asked.

         Rogue shook her head, "He's so _damned_ sneaky!" She snapped.

         "Yeah, Lance hasn't gotten me anything this year. I told him not to, because I don't celebrate Christmas." Kitty commented.

         "What? But, aren't you supposed to get at least _something_?" Tabitha snapped.

         "I don't want anything for him. I have him, and that's enough." Kitty answered.

         "Oh pish posh! You _lovers_ and not wanting anything but the people themselves. We're _women_! We _love_ gifts! Just wave a wrapped gift in our faces, and we'll follow you anywhere!" Elizabeth laughed.

         "Here here!" Tabitha agreed, holding up her glass.

AN- Hey all! Sorry it took me so long to update; but, I have been working on so many things all at once; more music vids, (Yes mish, they're addictive), two other fics, and this, and yadda yadda, and reading MISH'S fics, as well as Ahras! I've been distracted! Can ya blame me? Hehehe…and…I'm so glad some of you reviewers noticed; what would my wacky A/U stories be without inspiration of Will and Grace? LoL! I love that show, and I've always wanted to see it Evo Style. See who would fit who. As you couldn't already tell, Tabby is SO Karen mixed with Jack. Can't you see it? LoL! But really, thanks for noticin'. I was hopin' someone would. So, I'll definitely give the credit: My fics ARE inspired by the thought of wanting to see Will and Grace in our Evo personalities. They're FUN! WOOHOO! (hands ya'all some candy and sodas to enjoy) WOOHOO!!


	5. Gift Giving Time! pt I

**_Gift Giving Time!_**

**__**

            The men walked in from the balcony, and Brian closed the door after them. They looked into the living room area, and saw Wanda, Rogue, Amanda and Kitty on the couch, huddled up to each other, laughing and giggling. "Where are Tabs and Betts?" Brian asked curiously.

            "Hello _girls_!" Tabitha squealed, as she and Elizabeth jumped out of the hallway area into the living room.

            The others turned, looking at the two. Remy let out a small laugh, as they all glared at the two girls dressed in short Santa dresses, with Santa caps on their heads. In their hands, were bags filled with wrapped gifts, that they held out triumphantly, making a grand entrance. "Gift giving time!" Elizabeth smiled.

            Brian's eyes searched Tabitha up and down, from the black boots on her feet, the white fishnet stockings on her legs, and the low cut, long sleeved Santa dress on her body. "Like the outfit, luv!" He grinned.

            Tabitha smiled, as she and Elizabeth walked towards the couch where the other girls sat, "Thanks, babe. Me and Betts went shopping for these at the local Fredrick's." She told him.

            Elizabeth blushed at Tabitha's confession. She leaned over, handing the other girls Santa hats out of one of her bags. "Fredrick's, eh?" Remy grinned, wrapping his arms around Elizabeth's waist.

            "Uhm, little early for _that_, don't you think, _Gumbo_?" Wanda laughed.

            Elizabeth stood up right, and squirmed out of Remy's hold. She then turned to him, lightly tapping her finger onto his nose, "We'll discuss this later, luv."

            Remy sinfully grinned, as he let out a mischievous growl. "Okay, now everyone gather 'round, tis time to open them gifts!" Tabitha smiled.

            Kitty rushed up, and grabbed onto the bags she and Wanda lugged into the penthouse suite. Amanda reached over the arm of the couch, and pulled up the large shopping bag her and Kurt had brought with them. They each began exchanging gifts, as they sat in the couches, and armchairs.

*~*~*~*

            "Aw, Rogue!" Elizabeth gushed, as she pulled out the platinum bracelet.

            Rogue smiled, as she looked up from the open gift in her lap. "Yeah, I figured I'd get a matching one that you bought for me on my eighteenth birthday. I figured we could have matching ones." Rogue then leaned over Remy, shoving him back, "Excuse me, Cajun!" She playfully snapped, as Remy grunted, while she shoved him away from his gift in his lap. She then turned the bracelet inside up to Elizabeth, "It's engraved too!" She proudly exclaimed.

            Elizabeth looked closer, seeing the engraving, _We'll be sisters forever_, it read. Elizabeth then looked at Rogue, who was still leaned over Remy, smiling up at her. Elizabeth held out her arms, and hugged onto Rogue. "Oh, Rogue! You're such a luv!" She smiled.

            "You're welcome, hun!" Rogue smiled, as Elizabeth hugged onto her.

            "Ahem!" Remy interrupted them, "I don't mean to break the little moment you two are having, but do you mind, petite's?" He asked.

            "Oh, shush, Gumbo!" Rogue snapped, as she pulled away from Elizabeth, and sat back against the couch.

            Rogue then grinned, as she turned to the unopened gift in front of her. She grabbed onto it, and opened the package eagerly. She pulled out a set of keys, and frowned, "What are these?" She asked curiously.

            Logan put his arm around her shoulder, looking at the keys curiously also. The others looked up at the couple, "Well, we all pitched in, and got you two a welcome home present." Wanda announced.

            Logan and Rogue looked up at their friends in unison, with questioned looks on their faces, "Whatya mean?" Rogue asked.

            "It's in the garage. Everything's taken care of though, and you'll see what we mean." Brian smiled, "Why don't we all go down there and look?" 

            The girls jumped up, grabbing onto Rogue's arms, nearly yanking her out of her seat, "Come on!" Tabitha excitedly yelped.

            Everyone stood, and followed the girls out of the suite, with Brian grabbing onto the room card key, and closing the door after the room had cleared.

*~*~*~*

            Kitty stood behind Logan, covering his eyes, while Elizabeth covered Rogue's eyes, as they led them through the carport garage of the hotel. "Okay, _now_!" Kitty smiled, as she and Elizabeth uncovered Rogue and Logan's eyes.

            "Oh my _god_!" Rogue yelped.

            Logan's mouth nearly dropped, as Rogue rushed to the brand new model of the black Lincoln Navigator. Rogue ran her hands along the hood, as she walked towards the drivers side door. She looked inside, seeing all of the security gadgets installed, similar to the other cars at the Institute, suitable for the team contacts and navigation. "Forge stopped by and he and Hank installed all that you need in the vehicle. But that's not the only things that are taken care of. You don't have to really pay a dime for the car. The Insurance and Registration are all registered under the Institute, like the other vehicles," Brian stopped, looking up in thought, "Actually, you don't have to pay a _dime_ for the car." He then smiled, "We took care of everything!"

            Logan walked to stand by Rogue, and she turned to him, placing her hands onto his chest with her face lit up, as if she was a young child with the toy she'd always wanted on Christmas. "Logan!" She gasped.

            Logan then turned to the others with a smile, "Thanks guys."

            Elizabeth jumped up and down happily, clapping, "Yay! You love it!" She exclaimed.

            Rogue rushed to the girls, and threw her arms out, nearly pouncing on them as they all hugged her, "Thanks so much you guys!" She squealed.

            "Now, lets go upstairs and finish opening the gifts, shall we?" Kurt asked.

            "Yeah, we're not done yet." Lance added with a mischievious smirk.

            "Okay!" Amanda smiled, as they all began walking towards the hotel.

            Logan grabbed onto Rogue's arm slightly, "I need to give you your gift in private, darlin'. So when we go upstairs, we need to close ourselves up somewhere. It's really important." Logan told her lightly.

            Rogue frowned at the urgency in his voice, "Okay, hun."

*~*~*~*

            Tabitha pointed Rogue and Logan towards the guest room, "You guys can lock yourselves up in there. Don't worry, we can't hear anything if you get too loud." She added with a smile.

            "Tabitha! It's not what you think you pervert!" Rogue snapped with a grin.

            "Sure, sure, whatever." Tabitha smiled, rolling her eyes.

            "Now, Tabitha, don't poke around trying to listen, okay? This is _private_." Logan stressed, as they stepped into the guest room.

            "Okay!" Tabitha smiled, holding up her hands.

            She then turned walking towards the living room. Logan made sure she was clear out of his sight, and he closed the door. Tabitha and Elizabeth grinned at each other, and strutted back towards the hallway, "Suckas!" They said in unison.

            "Tabby! Betts!" Wanda gasped.

            "Shh! We're busy!" Tabitha hushed her from the hallway entrance.

            "You guys are _nuts_!" Wanda laughed.

            "I resent that remark!" Elizabeth snapped, as she joined Tabitha into the hallway entrance, to avoid making a commotion right outside the guest room door. 

            "Oh really? What other term do you prefer?" Kitty asked.

            Wanda stood in front of the two mischievous girls, with her arms crossed over her chest. Elizabeth leaned forward, pointing her finger in Wanda's face, "I prefer the term professional crazed eaves dropper!" She corrected.

            Wanda let out a laugh, as her and Tabitha turned their noses in the air, and rushed towards the guest room door. "You guys! You shouldn't be doing that!" Wanda pointed out.

            Wanda glared at Tabitha and Elizabeth, as the two girls held their ears to the door carefully. "Ah, who am I kidding? I can't resist a good eaves dropping!" Wanda mumbled, as she grinned, and rushed to join them at the door.

AN-Hey all! I know, FINALLY! I've been sick, I've been stumped with writer's block..CURSE THE BAD NYQUIL BUNNIES! Anyway, I promise to have a chappie posted up today, I've got the other chappie already written out….I just need to gets to bed……WOOHOO!


	6. Gift Giving Time! Pt II

Gift Giving Time! Pt.2 

            Logan ran his hand through his thick black hair, as he kept his gaze to the floor, nervously. He could feel her staring at him with curiosity. "Logan, this isn't the time _or_ place. Can't you wait?" She asked.

            Logan could sense the humor in her tone of voice. He smiled, and looked up at her, as he shoved his hands in his pant pockets. "Well, I wanted to give you your gift here, but in private." He stuttered a little during his speech.

            Rogue crossed her arms across her chest, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. "Should I close my eyes?" She asked.

            Logan shrugged, "If you want. Makes no difference."

            Rogue rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh, "I'll take that as a yes, coming from you." She smiled.

            Closing her eyes, Logan quietly pulled out a small velvet box out of his jacket pocket. He quietly knelt in front of her, and reached for her hand. His hand trembled furiously, as he grabbed onto it. He felt a gasp from her. With the one hand that held the box, he opened it, facing it towards her, "Okay, now, first off, I wanted to get this off my chest. You and I have been with each other for a long time now. You love me, I love you, and," He gulped as she opened her eyes, "Will you marry me, Rogue? You know, be my wife?"

            As she opened her eyes, she gasped, immediately taking her hands, covering it around her mouth. "Logan!" She gasped.

            He gazed up at her, and took the ring from the box. Grabbing her left hand, he gently began to place the ring over her finger, "Marry me Rogue." He said again.

            Her eyes moved to look into his. As the ring touched the hilt, she immediately pounced onto him, causing them both to fall back onto the floor. "Oh Logan! Of course!" She squealed.

            "Okay then!" He nervously laughed.

            She began to shower his face with kisses, and finally planted her mouth onto his. "I love you Logan!" She smiled.

*~*~*~*

            "What's going on?" Remy snapped, his hands planted to his hips.

            "Shh!" The three eavesdroppers hissed at him.

            "We're trying to listen to Rogue and Logan have sex!" Tabitha whispered.

            He shook his head, "Get away from there! Give them some privacy!" He snapped, as he began to slap the magazine against their rears.

            Laughing, the girls squealed as they stood up. Tabitha then stuck her rear towards him, "Do it more for me Remy!" She smiled.

            "Get out of there!' He snapped.

            He gave one good swat, and Tabitha laughed, as she rushed towards Wanda and Elizabeth, to join them near the entrance of the hallway. 

            He finally made his way into the living room, and the three girls then rushed back towards the door. As they stopped, they tried avoiding any ruckus from being heard. They piled onto each other in their quick halt, and the door opened as Rogue swung open the door to tell of her exciting news. "Whoa!" The three girls squealed, as they piled onto the floor into the room.

            Logan and Rogue looked down at the three mischievous girls, "What are you doing?" Rogue asked them curiously.

            "What'd I _say_?" Logan added.

            The three girls looked up at them, with the looks of kids that were caught with their hands in a cookie jar. "Uh—" Tabitha stuttered and looked at Elizabeth and Wanda, "You two are such _bad_ influences on me! How _dare_ you! I am flabbergasted!" Tabitha snapped.

            "Us?" Wanda and Elizabeth growled in unison.

            Rogue helped the three to stand. "Never mind, you guys!" She smiled.

            She then held up her left hand, exposing the large princess cut diamond ring on her finger. "Whoa!" Tabitha squealed, grabbing onto her wrist.

            Tabitha pulled Rogue forward, and gripped Rogue's arm in between her arm and body, trying to get a look at the ring. "Tabitha! Let _go_!" Rogue laughed.

            "Wait! I wanna see!" Tabitha yelped, as Rogue jerked her arm out of Tabitha's grip.

            "You're engaged?" Elizabeth's face lit up.

            Rogue eagerly nodded. "Aw, Rogue!" Wanda smiled, as the three hugged onto her.

            Logan smiled at the congratulations that Rogue received from her friends, as he attempted to make his way past them, into the living room area. "Wait! Not so fast mister!" Tabitha snapped.

            She grabbed onto the back of his shirt collar, and yanked him back towards her, "Come here!" She smiled.

            The three girls gave him a tight hug, "Congratulations Logan!" They gushed.

            Feeling uncomfortable, Logan squirmed out of their hold, "Okay, okay. Thanks girls." He smiled.

            "This calls for a toast!" Brian grinned, coming out of the kitchen area with a new bottle of champagne.

*~*~*~*

            Tabitha and Brian hugged, and said goodbye to the guests as they all piled towards the doorway. "Happy holidays you guys!" Brian smiled, as they waved them off.

            "Yeah, feliz navi dude!" Tabitha grinned, giving them a thumbs up.

            "We'll see you guys tomorrow!" Brian said to his twin, Remy, Logan, Rogue, Wanda, and John, "Kitty, Lance, Kurt, Amanda, you guys have a nice holiday!" Brian told the other couples.

            "Good night you guys! We'll see you all later!" Tabitha waved.

            "Bye!"

            Brian almost reluctantly closed the door after everyone had left. "That was nice, babe! I can't wait until New Year's!" Tabitha grinned.

            Brian sighed, "Yeah. This was so nice. Everyone together again. Remember, we stop by the institute tomorrow, and meet up with everyone to meet with Jamie and mum." He reminded her.

            Tabitha saluted with a smile, "Yes sir!" She grinned.

*~*~*~*

            Lance nervously closed the door, his eyes kept on Kitty's back as they walked into their home. He placed the keys on the table near the doorway, "Well, Lance, I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you in bed?" She asked him.

            "Well, wait." He quietly said.

            Kitty turned to face him, "What's wrong?"

            He grabbed onto her hand, and pulled her into the family room. They stood in front of the entertainment center. "Wait here." He told her.

            Kitty let out a laugh, "Lance, I told you—"

            Lance placed his fingers on her mouth, "Hush now." He smiled.

            Kitty's eyes widened, as his fingers were placed harshly to her lips, and stayed there to quiet her. Her eyes nervously looked around her, her mind swarming with questions. He released his fingers from her mouth, and turned to rush towards the hallway. She raised her eyebrows with question, mouthing, "Okay!"

            He returned a short time later, with his guitar in his hand. She turned and looked at him, as he walked towards her. He placed his arms around her waist; pulling her towards him, "Sit on the couch with me." He smiled.

            She nervously laughed, and walked towards the couch to sit next to him, "Okay, Lance."

            Lance took out his guitar pick, and looked up at her nervously, "I wanted to play and sing your favorite song for you." He nervously said.

            Kitty smiled, placing her hand under her chin, as she rested her elbows on her knees, gazing at him. He cleared his throat, as he began to play the guitar tune to one of her favorite songs, _I'll Be_, by Edwin McCain. He looked up at her, and held her gaze, as he began to sing, his voice smoothly filling her ears lovingly,

            "_The strands in your eyes, that color them wonderful, stop me and steal my breath. Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky, Never revealing their depth. Tell me, that we belong together, Dress it up, with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, Instead of the gallows of the heartache that hang from above…_"

            Kitty smiled, as tears began to fill her eyes, as Lance continued to gaze at her, singing, 

            "_I'll be, your crying shoulder; I'll be love suicide. I'll be better when I'm older; I'll be, the greatest, fan of your life. _

            "Rain falls, angry on the tin roof; As we lie awake in my bed. You're my survival, you're my living proof; My love is alive not dead. Tell me, that we belong together, Dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips; Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above. And I'll be, your crying shoulder; I'll be love suicide. I'll be, better when I'm older; I'll be, the greatest fan of your life…"

            Kitty wiped the tears that began to stream down her cheeks, as he continued, 

            "I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead. Turned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said. Oh, I'll be, your crying shoulder; I'll be, love suicide. I'll be, better when I'm older; I'll be the greatest….fan of your life…."

            Lance trailed off, as he continued to gaze at her, and finally stopped playing on his guitar. "Kitty, I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you." He began. He placed the guitar against the couch, and dug into his pocket, as he knelt on the floor in front of her, holding an open velvet box in front of her, containing a gold-banded ring with a princess cut diamond, "Will you marry me, Kitty?"

            Kitty let out a sob, as she nodded frantically. Lance smiled, as he eagerly took the ring, and placed it onto her finger, sliding it up to the hilt. She placed her hands to his cheeks, and kissed him almost harshly. She pulled away from him, placing her forehead to his, "I love you so much Lance!"

            He lifted his hands to her face, and wiped the tears that continued to stream down her cheeks, "I love you too, pretty Kitty."

*~*~*~*

Remy switched off his motorcycle in the parking garage of the posh Manhattan apartment building that Elizabeth lived in, occasionally with Remy. He turned and looked at her, as she stepped off the bike. "Are you staying here tonight? Or are you going to stay at the institute?" She asked, as she placed the helmet under her arm.

            Remy smiled, as he took off the helmet on his head, "I'm stayin' tonight, chere. I have a nice surprise for you." He grinned.

            Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, and attempted to probe his mind, but noticed he had cleverly placed up his shields. He could feel the attempt at trying to break through, and he tapped his finger to his temple, "Not tonight, chere. I knew you'd try seeing what it was." He grinned.

            "Oh Remy, don't be so coy!" She grinned.

            He wrapped his arm around her, as they giggled, while walking towards the building.

*~*~*~*

            Elizabeth closed the door behind her and Remy, as they stepped into the large apartment. She switched on the lights, and turned to face him, "Okay, what's the surprise?" She asked eagerly.

            Remy waved his hands up in defense, "Whoa, calm down cherie. Why don't you head into the guest room, and change into the robe I have laid out on the bed in there. And don't come out 'till I come get you." He smiled.

            Elizabeth raised an eyebrow suspiciously, as she turned to walk towards the spare bedroom. Remy playfully gave her a jump-start, slapping her rear. "Move it, cherie. I'm gettin' a little impatient." He grinned.

            Elizabeth rushed towards the bedroom, and closed the door behind her. She saw the satin black robe lying on the bed, and wondered what in the world he hand in store for her. She could hear light rummaging outside the room. She hurriedly stripped out of her clothing, and changed into the robe. She sighed heavily, as she began to pace the room, nervously picking at her nails. He had a _big_ surprise. She knew it. Otherwise he wouldn't have put up his shields so protectively. She rushed to the door, placing her ear against the wood, attempting to hear what he was doing. Nothing. _Damn he's good,_ she thought.

            Both of them excelled in stealth. Them and Logan were the best the X-Men had. They always went into the missions first. She kept pacing the carpet, and finally, he opened the door. He was shirtless, and clad in his black pajama pants. She planted her hands onto her hips, "Okay, _what's_ going on?" She asked.

            He rushed to her, and scooped her up into his arms, causing her to yelp from surprise. He hurriedly rushed her towards the master bathroom. She saw the Jacuzzi tub filled with bubbled water, topped with white rose petals. The large bathroom was lit by candles that sat on the corner rims of the large tub, and the shelves on the walls. He placed her onto the floor, "Get out of the robe, get in the tub, and don't go away." He then placed a kiss to her lips, "I'll be right back."

He turned and rushed out of the bathroom, leaving her alone. She did as she was told, and settled into the tub, sighing contently, as she settled into the warm water. She lied her head back against the rim, closing her eyes. A few moments later, her eyes opened as she heard the bathroom door open and close. She didn't bother turning to look at him, as he settled in the tub, squeezing himself behind her.

            Elizabeth scooted forward, allowing him room, and then rested herself against his chest. She felt his strong arms wrap around her, holding her closely to him. 

            Remy placed his lips to her temple, as his hands began to slowly stroke up and down her stomach, tantalizing her skin. He continued to stroke her stomach, making his way to her chest, "Tres belle cherie." He whispered into her ear.

            Elizabeth smiled, as he continued to whisper his French love words into ear. She had no idea what he was saying, and didn't bother probing his mind for a translation. She just loved hearing it. She could feel the affection through his words.

            He continued to massage her gently, working his way around to her shoulders, causing her to relax completely, and nearly fall asleep. "Feelin' good, cherie?" He smiled.

            Elizabeth let out a laugh, "Very."

            He massaged her for a few moments, and finally wrapped an arm around her, while reaching his other arm behind him, towards the corner rim of the tub. He placed his lips to the side of her face, and pulled his other hand onto the side of her face. She opened her eyes, as she heard a light pop, and looked to the side. A velvet box was held in front of her face, holding a platinum banded ring, with a large oval cut diamond. She slowly turned to face him, seeing his eyes glaring at her. "Merry Christmas, cherie." He smiled.

            She glanced at the ring, and gulped, "Remy?"

            "Be my wife, petite. I won't take no for an answer." He grinned coyly.

            He reached over with his other arm, taking the ring out of the box. He placed the box behind him, and reached for her hand, sliding the ring on her finger, "The circle represents the never ending love that two people share; the never-ending devotion to each other. Once the ring is placed on the finger, it's the symbol of two hearts, becoming one." He whispered into her ear, as he slid the ring over her finger.

            Elizabeth glared at her hand, as Remy then held onto it gently, with both of his hands, massaging it. "And we've become one heart since day one, petite. Nothing more, nothing less. It only seems right."

            He then placed his hand under her chin, and gently turned her to face him, "Will you?"

            Elizabeth placed her hands to his face, gently kissing his lips, "Of course I will, Remy."

AN-AWWW! How cute!! Now, I know, it seems like a plan that all of this was done on the same night, right? Well…maybe a little…..that'll all be revealed…MUAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! So…who'll get married first? Well, we'll have to wait and see, right? (melts into a pile of goo over the fluff she just wrote) Okay, now, don't go runnin' out on me! There's more to come! (hands everyone a box of lollipops and sodas to enjoy) WOOHOO! And just so you guys know, the Braddocks are spending the holiday with Wanda, John, (Cuz Wanda's mad at her dad, and John, I don't think he has any family around), Logan and Rogue (But they'll all stop by the institute to say happy holidays, and all that mush) So…WOOHOO! And, appearances from others! WOOHOO! 


	7. Holiday Love

Holiday Love 

            Rogue panted heavily, as Logan lied onto her, spent and nearly exhausted from their long hours of lovemaking. His face was nuzzled in her neck, his back heaving from the heavy breaths. Rogue smiled, as she stroked her fingers over the muscles of his back, working their way up to tangle within his black hair. Moments passed, as they tried to compose themselves. Finally, Rogue licked her dry lips, as they continued to lie that way, "I'm so excited." She breathed, "We're gonna get married!" She smiled.

            Logan lifted his face up, looking down at her. His brown eyes searched her face, as he planted his lips to hers. A satisfied moan rose in her throat, as she returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. He finally broke away, looking down at her with a smile, "I love you." He lowly whispered.

            Rogue's emerald eyes filled with tears, "I love you too, Logan."

*~*~*~*

            Kitty nuzzled herself against Lance, as they lied in front of the lit fireplace, onto a pile of blankets from the couches. They were covered, yet their bare arms and chests were evident, sheen with sweat. Kitty smiled, as Lance kissed her forehead, as he held her close to him. "Say Kitty?" 

            "Hmm?"

            Lance gulped, "When do you wanna get married?"

            Kitty looked up at him, her blue eyes gazing at him, still dazed from the night she spent with him, "I don't know. When do _you_ think we should?"

            Lance shrugged, "Dunno. As soon as possible?"

            Kitty let out a laugh, causing Lance's lips to curl into an innocent smile. She loved him so much; his confusion when it came to love. He always seemed like a lost puppy when he was around her. She couldn't imagine anything more beautiful than the night she had shared, and how he had proposed. The song, the perfect singing voice he had; _everything_. After a few moments, she finally answered him, "Well, there's a lot of planning that has to go along with a wedding. For one, we have to tell my parents. It could take a couple of months to have everything set." She told him.

            Lance nodded, "I guess I can wait."

            Kitty smiled, as she pulled up, kissing his lips. She finally laid back, lying her head against his chest. "You wanna lie here tonight?"

            Kitty nodded, "Yeah, it's not like anyone's coming over. It's past two in the morning." She smiled.

*~*~*~*

            Elizabeth opened her eyes, as she felt a velvet touch running down her forehead, down to her nose, and lightly stroking her lips. She looked up, to see Remy lying next to her, hoisted up on his elbow, smiling down at her, stroking her with a long stemmed red Rose. They were lying in the master bedroom, on the queen sized bed, and covered with the fluffy white comforter and sheets. She had drifted into a short-lived sleep, after they spent hours of making love. When he saw her open her eyes, he replaced the rose bud with his lips, gently kissing her. She smiled under his kiss, combing her fingers through his thick brown hair. He pulled away, and she turned to lie on her side, nuzzling up against him. He wrapped his arms around her, while occasionally lightly massaging the ring on her left hand. She could feel the link still open between them; he had put down his shields, letting her into his mind, to flow the affection and love through to each other. She held up the ring to expose it to both of them, "You know, this isn't a bad ring, luv." She coyly smiled.

            Remy let out a laugh, as he pressed his lips to the top of her head that lied against his chest. "I only get the best for ya." He smiled.

            "You didn't _steal_ it, did you?" She grinned up at him.

            Remy gave her an overdramatic look of innocence, "Moi? Steal?" He grinned, "No, cherie. I bought it with my own money."

            Elizabeth playfully slapped his chest, "I know that, you bloody _prat_!" She laughed.

            Remy held her tightly, and his mind began swirling with unconfident thoughts, "Chere, why do you love me?"

            Elizabeth's eyebrow shot upward at his question. She looked up at him, "Where'd this come from?"

            Remy shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe you can cater to my ego." He grinned.

            Elizabeth squinted with curiosity. She then sobered, and turned to her stomach, hoisting herself up to look at him. She then lightly tapped his nose, "Well, you're charming. You're handsome; you've _always_ been there for me. You make me laugh," She then paused, kissing his lips. She pulled away, only a few inches, "You understand me better than anyone." She breathed into his mouth.

            Remy placed his hands onto her cheeks, cupping her face, and kissed her hungrily. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, as she slid onto him, straddling his hips. He sat up, continuing to kiss her and cupping her face, as he inhaled her scent through his nostrils deeply. She pulled away; placing her forehead against his, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Don't leave me, Remy." 

            Remy pulled back, looking at her with question. Her voice was shaky at the statement; sudden fear shot through their link to him. "Chere why would I leave you? You're my heart. I can't live without that." He told her.

            Elizabeth smiled, and pulled his mouth to hers, claiming his lips in a long kiss.

*~*~*~*

            "Hello! Merry Christmas!" Hank smiled, as the long away teammates walked into the Institute.

            Elizabeth, Remy, Brian and Tabitha walked into the institute with bags and smiles. Elizabeth kissed Hank on the cheek in greeting, and handed him a large shopping bag full of gifts. "Merry Christmas, Hank!" She smiled.

            Jean and Scott stepped out of the recreational room, and greeted them happily. "I thought you were going to your parents this year, Jeannie?" Tabitha asked.

            Jean shrugged, "Nah. I thought I'd spend the holidays here this year." She smiled.

            Jean glanced at Elizabeth, and caught a glimpse of a ring on her finger. She grabbed onto her left hand, and pulled Elizabeth forward, "No _way_! You too??" She gasped.

            Elizabeth laughed, "Yes, last night luv."

            "Wow, congratulations you guys!" Hank smiled.

            Charles made his way into the foyer, to greet the four mutants that just stepped through the doorway. Jean threw her arms around Elizabeth, hugging onto her, "Oh my god! I was afraid that you would never find this happiness! I'm so happy for you Betts!" Jean gushed.

            Elizabeth hugged her back, laughing, "Uh, thanks?"

            Jean pulled away, to allow Charles to greet her. Elizabeth bent down, giving Charles a long hug. "Happy holidays, Elizabeth." He smiled.

            "You too, Professor."

            "We apologize we won't be able to stay long; mum's waiting on us with Jamie and Melinda." Brian told them reluctantly.

            "Oh, that's quite alright. We completely understand." Charles smiled.

            "But there's gifts and goodies in the bags! Just don't get too chocolate happy with those!" Tabitha grinned.

            Logan and Rogue made their way into the foyer, dressed, with bags of gifts in their hands. "Ready?" Rogue asked the couples in the foyer.

            "Ready when you are." Tabitha smiled.

            "Have fun!" Charles wished them off.

*~*~*~*

            Remy and Elizabeth decided to ride with Logan and Rogue in their new car, following Brian and Tabitha, and John and Wanda, who had been picked up by them. Rogue turned in the passenger's seat, to look at her two best friends. "So, how'd it happen?" She asked eagerly, regarding the engagement proposal.

            Remy cleared his throat, and Elizabeth blushed slightly. "Well, in a very romantic and intimate way." Elizabeth smiled.

            Rogue raised an eyebrow, with a smile on her face. "Oh really?"

            _I'll tell you later, luv_, Rogue heard Elizabeth's voice in her mind, reassuring she would get the details.

            Rogue only turned, to pay attention to the road in front of them. Logan and Rogue glanced at each other, smiling. Logan reached over with one hand, and squeezed her hand gently.

*~*~*~*

AN-Okay, I know, short chappie…REALLY short chappie; but, I figured, with what's comin up next, this was the perfect way to end it. So, yeah; the next chappie will show Lance and Kitty's day, as well as the day with the Braddocks. So; WOOHOO!


	8. The Announcements

The Announcements 

**__**

            Kitty's mother glared at the ring on her daughter's finger in awe, and sighed, "So, when are you two planning on getting married, dear?" Her mother asked.

            Kitty and Lance looked at each other, and nervously laughed. Kitty then glanced at her mother, taking her hand back, and placing it into her lap, "Well, we haven't really discussed that thoroughly yet." Kitty smiled.

            Lance was nervous; Kitty's dad had never liked him. Kitty could sense him beginning to tense, and she placed her hand under the table, onto his knee, giving it a comforting squeeze. He looked at her, and smiled sheepishly. She gave him a quick wink, before turning to her father, "Daddy, so, whatya think?" She asked.

            Her father never took his eye off of the newspaper in front of him. His eyes moved to look at his daughter, after the long silence. He placed the newspaper onto the table, and took a drink of his coffee. "Doesn't matter what I think, does it?" He lightly snapped, as he left the table.

            "I think we'd better go," Lance shyly said.

            "No, Lance. Please, stay. I'll talk to him." Kitty's mother immediately jumped up from her seat.

            Kitty's brow narrowed with annoyance at her father's rudeness. "No, mom. We're gonna go. I'll call you later." She told her mother.

            Kitty stood up, with Lance following. "Come on, Lance."

*~*~*~*

            "And what about you, Brian?" Elisabeth placed her hand onto Tabitha's back, and lightly rubbed it, "When's our little wild child going to be an official part of this family?"

            Brian smirked up at Tabitha from across the table. Tabitha shrugged, placing her glass of wine onto the table in front of her, "Well, mum, we're waitin' on that." Tabitha answered her.

            "Yeah, I wanted to finish my studies first, mum." Brian added.

            "Besides; Wanda and John are thinking of starting a family!" Tabitha announced abruptly.

            "Tabby!" Wanda exclaimed.

            Elisabeth's face lit up at the news, as she looked at Wanda and John, who sat at the table across from her, "Oh you two! That's wonderful!" She exclaimed.

            Wanda blushed furiously, "Well, we're just talking about it, Mrs. Braddock." Wanda smiled.

            "Please, call me mum, like everyone else does, luv." Elisabeth smiled warmly.

            Wanda grinned at her. She nodded, "Alright, _mum_." She grinned.

            Elisabeth threw the young girl a wink; she had become fond of Wanda. She became fond of all the students at the institute, and all of Brian and Elizabeth's friends. Every summer during their high school years, she provided them with gifts and trips to celebrate. She had spoken with Charles on turning the manor into the European division of the Xavier Institute. That plan however, was still in the works. Elisabeth leaned over to glare at Wanda and John. "So, when are you two planning on becoming husband and wife?" Elisabeth asked.

            John glanced at Wanda, grinning. He then looked back at Elisabeth, "We haven't really thought of that one yet." John admitted.

            Elisabeth sighed, looking at the couple, "You two are beautiful together. You really should think on becoming official." She smiled.

            "Mum!" Jamie, Brian, and Elizabeth gasped in unison.

            Elisabeth sat back, "What? I _love_ seeing couples so happy together!" She shrugged, picking up the glass of wine in front of her, "All of you just look so…._right_ for each other!"

            Logan and Rogue glanced at each other, smiling. "Looks like there's going to be some busy planning." Elisabeth commented, after drinking her wine.

            "Yeah, that's for sure!" Rogue grinned, as she cut into the turkey piece on her plate.

            "Pish posh! I'm hiring whoever gets married a planner! You won't have to lift a finger or break a sweat!" Elisabeth scoffed.

            Elizabeth and Rogue glanced at each other, and then looked back at the middle aged woman, "Mum are you sure?" Elizabeth asked for clarification.

            "Of course, you ninny!" Elisabeth smiled at her daughter.

            "So be it." Remy grinned, holding up his wine glass.

            "Now, how are the little ones; Kitty and Kurt?" Elisabeth asked.

            "Well, Kitty and Lance are having dinner with her parents, they're in town. And Amanda and Kurt are spending the holidays with Amanda's family this year." Elizabeth told her.

            "Please do send them my love. I miss those two so much." Elisabeth requested.

            "Of course, mum." Brian smiled.

*~*~*~*

            Kurt handed dried the plate Amanda had given him, and he placed it onto the shelf. Her parents were in the other room. "This is still making me nervous, Amanda." Kurt lowly whispered.

            Amanda frowned, and glanced at him, "I know, honey. I honestly would have been comfortable just spending the holidays at the Institute this year." Amanda admitted.

            Kurt shook his head, "And make your parents angrier at me? They'll think I kept you away." Kurt sighed.

            Amanda finished with the dishes, and turned off the faucet. She dried her hands, and placed the towel back onto the counter. She walked to Kurt, and hugged him, "Kurt, you should have just left that up to _me_ to explain that to them." She sighed.

            Kurt hugged her in return, "If you and I want to get married someday, Amanda, I want your parents to like me. I'm going to keep trying at it, even if it kills me."

            Amanda looked up at him, "Kurt, who _cares_ what my parents think? I only want _you_ in my life! You, the Institute, _that's_ my family now." She told him.

            Kurt shook his head, "No, Amanda. Your parents are also your family, and always will be. I don't want to have any tension between you and them," He paused, gulping, "It's hard not being able to have the parents that conceived you in your life. And I don't want our children to be left without grandparents." He solemnly told her.

            Amanda sighed heavily, and accepted his kiss, as he lightly kissed her lips. "Someday, Kurt. They'll see you how _I_ see you." She sighed, resting her head back into his chest.

            Kurt hugged her tightly, "I hope so."

AN-Okay, 'nother short chappie; the next ones to come will kinda jump up into the future and stuff; so we can see how these engagements are progressing! So, WOOHOO! (hands ya'all lollipops and sodas) WOOHOO!


	9. Mom? Dad?

**_Mom? Dad?_**

            "Ow! Remy, my leg!" Elizabeth squealed, as Remy bent her leg back.

            Kitty laughed, as she stepped over the wrestling couple, as she made her way towards the kitchen. "Remember, cherie, no powers!" Remy laughed.

            Elizabeth nodded, panting from the wrestling, "Okay, okay. I give up."

            Remy eased up, letting go of her leg, and finally stepping off of her back. "Ow! Kitty! Help!" Elizabeth playfully pleaded, as she crawled towards the kitchen.

            She stopped, as she heard Rogue and Logan stepping up the steps of the porch, heading towards the open front door. She then crawled towards the open doorway, and peeked out, "Hi Rogue! Hi Lo-AHH!" She was interrupted, as Remy grabbed onto her ankles, and pulled her inside.

            Elizabeth swung onto her back, as she heard laughter from Rogue and Logan as they stepped into the house. Remy lied onto Elizabeth, and began wrestling with her again. Lance shook his head, laughing, as he closed the door after Rogue and Logan, "Hi guys, come on in." He smiled.

            The couple stepped over Elizabeth and Remy, as they made their way into the kitchen, "Mmm, something smells _good_!" Rogue smiled.

            "Hi guys!" Kitty smiled, "I've actually taken some cooking lessons, and this dinner should be my best!" She smiled.

            Rogue looked into the oven, and smiled, as she saw the Hush Puppies cooking. "I _love_ hush puppies!"

            Lance handed Logan a beer, and the two joined Brian and John in the living room for a game of football on the television. Tabitha lit up a cigarette, and looked at Wanda, who flipped through a bridal magazine. "So? What's going on with the you and John situation, honey?" Tabitha asked the gothic mutant.

            Wanda's eyes moved up to look at Tabitha, "Well, I don't know yet. I thought a lot about what mum said, and we've talked a little bit about it."

            "So, have you told your parents yet, Lance?" Brian asked, as a commercial interrupted their football game.

            Lance nodded, as he gulped down the beer in his mouth, "Yeah, but it's not like really care too much anyway."

            The conversation was going to continue, but Lance stood to walk to the door as the doorbell rang. "I got it babe!" Lance called into the kitchen, as Kitty attempted to make her way to the door.

            "Okay honey."

            Lance opened the door, and his mouth dropped, "Mom? Dad?"

            Two middle aged parents stood at the door smiling. Elizabeth, Remy, Tabitha, Wanda, and Rogue immediately peeked their heads out of the kitchen doorway to stare at the door at the announcement. John and Brian immediately did the same at the living room entry way. Kitty nearly dropped her wooden spoon in the pot on the stove. Logan shrugged, as he watched the television, drinking out of his beer, "Hey, game's back on!" He called out, attempting to lighten the mood.

            Lance ignored the comment, "What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice filled with shock and annoyance.

            "Well, honey, when we heard the news, we figured we _had_ to come down and meet the girl that was going to be our future daughter in law!" His mother smiled.

            Lance scratched his head with confusion, "But, I haven't even seen you guys in I don't know _how_ long! Now, you want to all of the sudden _pop_ up?" He asked.

            "Hi! I'm Katherine! Call me Kitty!" Kitty smiled, as she held out her hand with a smile on her face, attempting to lighten the mood.

            Lance's parents looked down at the petite mutant, and shook her hand. "Please, come in." Kitty smiled, backing against Lance, ushering his parents into the house.

            The middle aged couple looked inside, at the guests that stared at them. They walked into the foyer, uncomfortably, as the stares were returned. "Kitty, wait." Lance whispered, as Kitty closed the door.

            "Lance, pish posh, they're your _parents_. This is wonderful!" Kitty gushed, as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

            "Kitty, wait!" He whispered, as she rushed away from him, attempting to make the parents comfortable.

            "So, how was your flight?" She asked.

            "Good." Lance's mother then looked at Lance, "Well, honey? Aren't you going to introduce us?"

            Lance glared at her, with shock, "Uh, yeah."

            Elizabeth shook her head, sensing Lance was hiding something. "Uh, guys these are my parents, Adelle and Tim."

            Everyone hesitantly raised their hands in greeting, attempting to wave. Adelle walked up to Tabitha and wrapped her arm around her with a smile, "Is this her?" She asked.

            Tabitha's blue eyes widened with shock, "Lady are you _crazy_?" She snapped.

            Lance quickly interrupted as he grabbed onto his mother's arm, "Uh, no mom. This is her." He ushered her to Kitty.

            Kitty smiled, holding out her hand, "It's wonderful to finally meet you."

            "He's hiding something," Elizabeth whispered into Rogue's ear.

            Rogue glared up at her best friend, "What?"

            Elizabeth shrugged. "Oh." Adelle hesitantly shook Kitty's hand. She attempted to keep her smile, "Well, you're a very pretty young lady.

            Kitty then eagerly hugged her future parent in laws. She then ushered them into the kitchen, "Please, please, make yourselves at home!"

            Lance sighed heavily, "Whatcha hidin', mon ami?" Remy asked, as the parents followed Kitty into the kitchen.

            Lance glared up at him, and noticed everyone staring at him waiting for an answer, "The fact that Kitty's _Jewish_!"

            "What's wrong with that?" Wanda snapped, with slight annoyance, remembering the common trait her and Kitty shared.

            "Well, uhm, my parents are," Lance paused with thought, "How should I put this?" He then thought some more, "Sheltered?"

            "In other words, jerk offs! We understand, Lance!" Tabitha grinned, as she took a swig of her beer.

            "And you didn't tell them?" Elizabeth asked, raising an eyebrow.

            Lance solemnly shook his head at the question, "Like they'd ever let me marry someone like that!"

            "Oh oh." Logan sighed.

Hey all! Well, okay, so this is kinda building up towards Lance and Kitty, cuz that couple is just the straight BOMB! I know, it TOOK ME LONG ENOUGH! Hehehe, anyway, I'll try to have a chappie posted up laterz!! WOOHOO!


End file.
